


Took them down and opened up the door for you

by insufferablelovebirds



Series: everything has changed [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Homophobic Language, Single Parent Harry, Single Parent Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufferablelovebirds/pseuds/insufferablelovebirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months, a step forward, a misunderstanding and a little background for Harry later.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took them down and opened up the door for you

**Author's Note:**

> So I said I wanted to come back to these characters and here I am! this is short and hopefully enjoyable ( I had fun so there's that)
> 
> In case it isn't obvious from the summery this is six months later and there's a bit of background about Harry's ex and it's suggestive of an emotionally abusive relationship so if that's a sensitive topic be careful and there's a bit of mild homophobia as well. 
> 
> unbeta'd 
> 
> Title is still from Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran's "Everything has changed"
> 
> *I have no ties to anyone this fic characterizes, I don't know or pretend to know them in the slightest, this is a work of complete fiction and is intended to only be seen by the fandom. *
> 
> hopefully you'll enjoy!

The blonde ball of energy hit Louis squarely in the stomach, punching the breath out of him.

"Hello lovely." he said doubling over and pressing a kiss to the top of her head before squatting down to her level. "Did you have a nice day?"

Sadie nodded bouncing up and down. "I made a shadow box about China today!"

Louis smiled at her enthusiasm. "Wow, that is very cool." 

 "Yeah but it has to stay in the classroom over night 'cause it was still wet, Ian's was really really really good, like super totally."

"Like super totally?" Louis asked peering over her head to watch the dark haired boy walk towards them his head bowed as he navigated through the crowd hands clamped tight on the strap of his bag.

"Daddy." Sadie whined, her pout ruined by the grin curling at her lips.

Louis winked at her walking on his knees to meet Ian. "Hey kiddo, have a good day?"

Ian shrugged.

Louis smiled, thumbing at the dimple he knew lay hidden in his cheek. "I'm not getting anything out of you am I?"

Ian bit his lip and shook his head hiding it in Louis's shoulder. He glanced at Sadie who shrugged and took one of Ian's hands dragging him down the sidewalk.

"What're we having for dinner?" Sadie asked mid skip.

"I'm not sure." Louis answered texting with one hand. "Harry's cooking."

"Oooh are we staying over tonight?"

Louis smiled, checking and grasping both their hands as they crossed the street. "Maybe, depends when Harry has to get into work, I may drop you guys off in the morning."

 

"Your son hates me."

Harry sighed tiredly, glancing over his shoulder and pursing his lips for a kiss as he tossed the stir fry for dinner. Louis pecked his lips and the edge of his jaw, resting his chin on his shoulder, the few escaped curls tickling his face.

"He doesn't hate you."

"Haz we've been together for almost six months and he won't say a word to me."

Harry sighed again and turned around locking his arms around Louis waist. "I've already told you that you remind him of Oliver."

"Ah, yes I remind him of your emotionally abusive ex boyfriend, how lovely." Louis wrapped his arms around the back of Harry's neck.

Harry rolled his eyes pressing a light kiss to Louis nose. "Not like that, Lou. Oliver was loud and brash and you're confident and sweet."

"Sweet?"

Harry grinned, dimples popping. "Yep, sweet, honestly have you seen your face with Sadie?"

Louis ducked his head, knowing how ridiculously soft his face went with his little girl.

"Ian likes you I promise, we wouldn't be here right now if he didn't, I told you he comes first and he always will."

Louis brushed his thumbs across the circles under Harry's eyes. "I'm sorry."

Harry smiled, pecking the corner of his mouth as the kids stomped down the hall after washing their hands.

"Don't be." he whispered before dropping to his knees to hug Ian.

 

Louis crept out from under Sadie's sleeping form as _Aristocats_ played for the third time that night, Ian had passed out after  the second round of  _Scales and Arpeggios_ Sadie almost comically after the kittens were put to bed.

Harry sat in the kitchen rubbing his temple as he scrolled on his laptop. Louis rest his hands on his shouldered, rubbing lightly.

"Work?" he asked laying a path of kisses down Harry's hairline.

"Sort of." he murmured. "That feels really nice." 

Louis smiled and dug the heel of his hand into a knot in Harry's shoulder, pressing his lips in a line along his shoulder, after a few minutes Harry grabbed Louis hands and pulled him over and onto his lap.

Louis smiled threading his hands through his hair looking over at the laptop.

"You're looking at flats?"

Harry hummed kissing the exposed skin of Louis collarbone.

"The lease is up in few weeks and with Zayn moving out there's no way I can afford to keep it."

Louis hummed, scrolling down. "Having any luck?"

"No." Harry chuckled, warm hand coming to rub Louis thigh. "The only places I can find within budget are way too far away from the hospital and I'd be paying more in travel, so basically I'm screwed."

Louis frowned. "There's a few people at work moving I can ask around?"

"You don't have to." Harry rushed. "That wasn't-"

Louis silenced him with a kiss.

"I don't mind, or." he bit his lip, taking a breath. "You know Liam got that promotion and is moving out so Sadie and I will have spare room."  
Harry frowned. "Can you afford that?"  
"Oh, yeah it'll be tight while we get into it but Liam's happy to help of I need it after he kipped on the couch for two months when he lost his job, but what I'm saying is if you can't find a place I've got room."

A smile spread slowly across Harry's face. "Are you asking me to move in with you?" he asked nuzzling into Louis neck.

"Maybe." Louis whispered into his hair. "Only if you think we're ready, I don't want to like rush or anything."

Harry smiled kissing the corner of Louis mouth, lips just brushing his own. "Honestly if it wasn't for the kids I would have suggested we move into together after that weekend."

Louis raised his eyes brows with a soft laugh. "Really?"

Harry pressed their lips together. "You're the first person I've met that doesn't treat Ian like an option, That night you asked me if I was sure.. I knew I wanted to be with you Lou, for as long as I could get."

"Haz." Louis breathed cupping his face. "At least we're on the same page."

Harry smiled pulling him close tucking his nose into his hair.

 

*  
  
"Patient name?" the nurse said as Louis walked up to the counter not raising her eyes from the computer, fingers posed to to type.

"Erm, I'm actually looking for a nurse?" 

"Oh," the nurse said leaning back with a smile, straightening her Eeyore scrubs.  "How can I help?"

"Harry Styles? He told me he worked on the children ward but-"  
"Oh! You must be his boyfriend!" she exclaimed clapping her hands.

Louis smiled tightly. "Um, Yeah?"

She shook herself. "Sorry, he just talks about you all the time, but refuses to share more than 'My Lou'." 

"Because the lot of you are gossip vultures."  Harry said appearing around a corner and wrapping and arm around Louis waist pressing a kiss to his cheek with a soft _"Hello, love."_

"We just want to make sure he's good for you." She pouted. "Beside you're the only one on the floor with a love life, we have to live through somebody."

Harry laughed. "I promise I'll share more... starting tomorrow, I'm taking my break now."

The nurse groaned as Harry pulled Louis away towards the elevators.

"What's up? the kids okay?" Harry asked as they waited.

"Kids are fine, Sadie had a play date after school and she sort of bodily drug Ian with her."

Harry chuckled. "Ian's going to become social by force if it's up to Sadie."

Louis laughed as they stepped onto the elevator. "I asked if he was sure he wanted to go but I guess spending time with other kids is more desirable than with me."

Harry turned. "You're still on about him not talking to you?"

Louis shrugged. 

"Lou, he doesn't talk to anyone, you know this."

Louis stared at a spot above Harry's head. "Sadie's always been very open with how I'm raising her and we talk all the time, about everything about nothing, she's always been this way, I've always gotten feedback and with Ian..I don't.I know I'm not raising him you've done such an amazing job with him it's just I don't know.

I don't know if he likes being asked about school, I don't know if he likes watching movies with me, I just have nothing from him and it's hard to know if I'm doing the right thing, if I'm making him uncomfortable ."

Louis shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. Harry entwined their hands stepping closer to Louis.

"I adore that you're concerned about him but honestly trust me, yeah? During his worst time it took him over two years to talk to Zayn again. He likes you I promise, I'll let you know if he doesn't." Harry softly brushed their lips together.

"He loves that you ask him about school, by the way and that you watch movies with him when I'm not around, he likes your comments."

Louis smiled dropping another kiss to Harry's lips and wrapping his arms around his waist in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I came up here to take you for dinner and I'm whining."

Harry smiled against his hair. "You came all the way over here to take me to dinner?"

Louis frowned up at him as the door pinged open. "Why wouldn't I?"

Harry shook his head. "No reason."  
Louis frowned at him before following to the small cafe next door to the hospital, after ordering while their sandwiches heated  Harry brushed his fingers along Louis wrist.

"I'm sorry I've been working so much lately and leaving you to deal with Ian."

Louis tangled their fingers. "Harry, you don't have to feel sorry I know how much work you have, I understand and I don't mind."

"I feel like I've just said 'hey lets date! oh by the way watch my kid' and it rubs me the wrong way."

Louis watched him trace the veins on his wrist. "This is an Oliver thing isn't it?"

Harry shrugged, he glanced up as their order was called.

"There's a reason besides Ian I was single for so long." he smiled shrewdly.

He returned with their sandwiches and  promptly changed the topic.

"So that offer, was it time sensitive?" 

Louis smiled. "It might have been, depends if you're sure."

Harry coughed out a laugh. "How would you feel about helping us pack up on Saturday?"

 

*

 

"Daddy...daddy wake up."

Louis grouped blindly towards Sadie's voice, hand making contact with her waist.  "What's wrong babe?" he murmured sleepily.

"Ian's been sick."

Louis sat up running a hand through his hair swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "What do you mean love?"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "I mean he's been sick all over the camp bed." she wrinkled her nose slightly. "He didn't want me to get you but you always tell me to come to you if I'm sick."

"No you did right love." Louis said standing and taking her hand to walk back to her room.

he flicked on the light glancing around the room; Sadie's bed in the corner was ruffled, the camp bed in the far corner of the room was indeed cover in sick a sniffle coming from underneath it.

"Why don't you climb into bed baby." Louis whispered to her as he shuffled over to the camp bed on his knees. "Hey buddy."  
Ian turned over tucking his face into his stuffed monkey.

"Ian, it's okay everybody gets sick, can you come out so I can get you cleaned up, please?"

Ian sniffled and shook his head.

Louis sighed internally. "How about you come out so we can get you cleaned up and I'll call your dad or if you want we can wait up for him, does that sound okay?"

Ian sniffled again and began climbing out from under the bed, stuffed monkey in a tight grip carefully held away from the sick on his shirt. Louis smiled at him as he hid his face in the plush fur.

"Okay would you rather, elephants or  Power Rangers?"

"Power Rangers suck." Sadie giggled under her blanket.

"Hush you." Louis sniped. "I'll have you know I grew up on Power Rangers."

Sadie flipped down her blankets. "Daddy that's not a good case for them."

"Good night little miss." Louis chuckled as  Ian pointed at the elephant patterned sleep set. "Good choice."

Louis took Ian into that bathroom with a soft hand on his shoulder. "Now do you want to take a bath or would you rather just wipe down?"

Ian pointed at a washcloth by the sink.

"Wipe down, okay." Louis smiled lifting him up onto the counter. "You're going to have to let him go for a second, buddy."

Ian reluctantly handed over the toy and watched at Louis set him on the back of the toilet.

"What's his name?" he asked as he wet a cloth. "Shall I try and guess?"

Ian shrugged as Louis wiped down his face. 

"Hm, okay is his name George?"

Ian shook his head letting Louis wipe the back of his neck.

"Too common you're right, everybody has a monkey named George. How about ....Ape?"

Ian shook his head again with a small giggle as Louis wiped down his chest and tummy before helping him pull on the sleep shirt.

"No, hum. Let's see, If I were an Ian what would I name my monkey?" Louis mused as Ian changed out of his fire engine bottoms and into the matching elephant ones.

"Something exciting right?" he asked talking Ian's hand as they walked out to the kitchen.

Louis boosted him up on to the table, laying a hand against his forehead. "Bit warm, how's your tummy. Thumbs up if it feels better, thumbs down if you feel like you might be sick again."

Ian held both hands up, monkey in his lap, with hand thumb up and one thumb down. Louis hummed.

"Will a few crackers and fizzy water help?"

Ian nodded, sticking his face back into the monkey's fur.

Louis continued trying to guess the stuffed animals name as they sat on the couch together.

"Is it even male?!" Louis asked exasperated pulling a laugh from Ian.

"What's going on?" a voice asked from the door, Harry closed the door softly behind himself, a weary slump to his shoulders.

"Ian was sick." Louis explained as Ian climbed over the the back of the couch to snuggle into Harry's arms. "He was making me guess the monkey's name."

"Did you guess it?" Harry asked, a smile hidden as he kissed Ian's forehead.

"No." Louis sighed. "But I will."

Harry gave him a swift kiss before carrying Ian down the hall back to Sadie's bedroom murmuring the way.

 

Louis lay in bed propped up by one arm checking his phone, he glanced over towards the window out of habit and down to the other half of the bed; there was a dent in the pillow next to him a few random things Harry'd left over- a bottle hand sanitizer, a watch and a candle -on the bedside table.

"It's too late to be smiling." Harry groaned stripping out of his scrubs and crawling up the bed, hovering over Louis.

"Hi." Louis whispered, stroking his face and pulling the tie out of his hair so it cascaded down to frame his face.

"Ian feeling better?"  
Harry smiled dropping a kiss to Louis mouth. "Yes and he says to 'thank you a very many for making him feel better'."

Louis smiled. "How was your shift?"

Harry shrugged dropping down on the empty side of the bed. "Good, I only got puked on once."

"Goals" Louis giggled rolling over and kissing his collarbone.

"At least I got out before the first time parents with the first ear infection called for the twelfth time." Harry wrapped his arms around Louis tugging him close.

"Ah, yes the joys of the first's, I remember them well." Louis sighed kissing along Harry's jaw.

Harry smiled at him, fingers drawing patterns on his back. "Thank you for taking care of Ian."

Louis ran a hand down his stomach, stopping just before his boxers, rubbing circles on his stomach. "I wasn't going to let him hide under the camp bed H."

"I know but," Harry started. "You don't have to be so kind but you always are."

Louis sat up on his elbow, brushing Harry's hair back with his free hand. "I don't know what example fucking Oliver set, but I will always treat Ian the same as Sadie, it's not like  he's optional  Haz."

Harry stared at him, mouth slightly open, eyes bright, he reached up and cupped Louis face, bringing his face down and matching up their lips.

  
"I love you." he ghosted over Louis lips.

Louis couldn't help the smile the grew across his face. "I love you too." 

Harry pulled back and beamed, dimples appearing with force. Louis laughed lightly and kissed him again.

"Did I honestly tell you I love you for first time at three thirty in the morning when I smell of antiseptic?" Harry groaned into the dark room a few minutes later.

Louis muffled his laugh in Harry's neck, pressing a line of kisses to his shoulder. 

"Spontaneous is the best I think."

"I really do love you."

Louis smiled against his lips. "I really do love you too."

  
*

  
Harry kicked his feet up on to Louis lap, Sadie and Ian were packing up books off to their left, Louis had been christened with the task of ordering pizza, Harry's sitting room filled with packed boxes.

"Yeah, one everything and one plain- right no sauce- yeah just cheese on dough... haha yeah two picky eaters..okay thank you."

"So." Harry said a smile curled at his lips. "Guess what."

Louis looked at him in his threadbare Rolling Stones shirt and jeans with holes in the knees. _I want to spend the rest of my life you._

"What?" Louis asked sounding slightly choked, trying to get a handle on that thought.

Harry frowned at him. "My mum wants to have dinner once we've moved in and settled."

"Oh?" 

Harry hummed. "Yeah she's getting in a tizzy 'cause she hasn't met you yet."

"No pressure or anything." Louis waved a hand. "At least she didn't walk in on us like my mum likes to remind me."

Harry barked out a laugh. "Jumped right over that immediate awkwardness though, didn't we?" Harry smiled at Louis glare. 

Louis rolled his eyes and threw a wad of bubble wrap at Harry.

 

"Now you're sure you want the bed here?" Harry asked resting his forearms on the headboard.

They'd successfully moved all of Harry and Ian's things into Louis flat swapping out a a few items here and there now what was left was a mountain of boxes and an very picky seven year old.

He'd taken well to the idea of moving in with Louis and Sadie, the idea was set after he learned he wouldn't have to sleep on the lumpy camp bed anymore.

Ian tilted his head and flicked his hand to the left. Harry sighed and picked up the bed again nodding to Louis to shift the bed to the corner.

"Good?"

Ian nodded clapping his hands together and bowing forward. Harry laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of his head following Louis out to the hall to get the mattress.

"I'm sorry he's so difficult." Harry sighed pinning Louis hips to the wall and kissing him quickly.

Louis shook his head. "It only took twenty minutes, when we painted Sadie's room a few years ago it took over an hour just to find the right place for the book self, Ian's been easy."

 Harry smiled closing the distance between them bodies close as possible.

"Love you." Louis murmured.

"Love you too."

 

Louis had become so accustomed to Harry and Ian staying over that living with them wasn't a huge adjustment the only thing that changed was that he got to roll over and kiss Harry good morning  before stumbling up  to start breakfast everyday not just the days he had a late shift, that Harry would crawl into bed the late nights and press a kiss to his hair, whispering that he was sorry that he'd woken him.

"H, I want you to wake me up, I want to hear about your day." Louis would whisper in his ear. "It's more important to me than sleep."

Harry smiled into his neck.

 

* 

 

"Trains." Louis said to the phone pressed tightly against his ear.

"You offered." Harry's laugh was warm and light through the phone.

 "I didn't know it would be trains." Louis whispered, a headache already building from the loud murmur and shrill whistling of the hall.  "I don't know anything about trains."

"Ian's an expert don't worry, have fun and don't buy them anything."

"Sorry Haz you're breaking up."

"Louis." Harry warned hearing the smile in his voice. "No."

"Really can't hear you Haz, better go love you, bye!"

Louis slipped his phone into his pocket and knelt down. "Okay, we've got three hours until dinner, you can each get one small something or you can agree on one medium something, okay?"

Sadie and Ian nodded in sync, Sadie started to bounce on the balls of her feet, swirling the skits of her sun dress.

Louis smiled, "Good, now I know nothing of trains, but I hear Ian is an expert?"

Ian's eyes widened and his cheeks grew rosy.

"How about you just show us your favorite first?"

 

Harry met them at the door. "Did you have fun-What is that?"  
he crossed his arms seeing the bag Louis carried, eyebrows raised.

"It's a train set!" Sadie gushed, twirling on her toes.

"Oh?" Harry said, lips returning to a firm line. "Lou, could I talk to you for a second?"

Louis followed Harry into their bedroom. "Haz it's not a big deal-"  
Harry held up a hand, he ran his hands through his hair.

"We have different parenting styles right? We can agree on that?"

"Course." Louis agreed leaning back against the door.

"Ian has been raised in a very 'experience is richer than goods' sort of way. Gifts like that are for holidays and birthdays, I understand that you've raised Sadie in a very different way but Lou, you can't just buy something huge like that and have it partially be for Ian and not let me have input."

Louis shook his head. "I understand but I don't get why it's a big deal."

Harry rubbed his forehead. "Because you went and got my son something huge without letting me know! I'd have been fine if you'd sent me a bloody text saying you got them something."

"So I need your permission to buy them anything?" Louis asked coolly.

Harry groaned. "When it's something like this I need a heads up Lou." he rubbed his face again. "When Ian was little I was a broke student who could barely make rent every month so Ian and I adapted so his life was still rich and I'm trying to keep that with him."

"Wait, Are you suggesting Sadie's fickle? That she depends on materials?" Louis asked, crossing his arms.

Harry muttered something and dropped to sit on the bed. "No, of course I'm not, Sadie's amazing. I'm just- Lou if this is going to work we have to learn to co- parent."

"Harry-"  
Harry stood. "Never mind, let's get ready, I don't to fight right before we see my mum, okay?"

 

Louis walked into their bedroom after setting the kids clean and dressed in front of a movie, Harry was squeezing into his skinny jeans, back to the door.

"You're right." Louis said stepping in and closing the door.

Harry looked over his shoulder as he zipped up his jeans. "I am?"  
Louis nodded, stripping out of his shirt  and tossing it on the bed wrapping his hands around the back of Harry's neck.

"We have to compromise and co-parent. I'm sorry I didn't give you a say in the train set, I should have, it's just been so long with just me and Sadie."

Harry smiled softly, locking his arms around Louis waist pulling him close. "Thank you, I'll ease up, like you said it's been just me and Ian for so long it's going to take time. I shouldn't have gotten so upset, I'm sorry."

Louis returned his smile and kissed him, raising up on his toes and biting Harry's bottom lip lightly.

"You're gonna make me all pouty before seeing my mum, really?" Harry pinched his hip.

"At least you're not fucked out like _my_ mum saw." Louis grinned slipping into one of his button ups.

"I don't know how you lived, I would have just melted into the carpet, like my mum knows the basics of my love life but -" he shuttered, pulling his necklaces from the collar of his shirt .

Louis laughed as he fixed his hair in the mirror on the closet door. "She's seen me worse."

Harry shuttered again wrapping himself around Louis and pressing his lips to his neck. "You look nice." 

"Not so bad yourself." Louis said fisting  the lapels of Harry's blazer and reeling him in for a kiss. "Let's go sweet cheeks."

" _Sweet cheeks_?" 

 

Harry's mother was in short, frighting.

Just shorter than him, in a dark pants suit and red blouse she set Louis with a hard look as Harry introduced him shaking his hand firmly merely raising her eyebrows at Louis _"I see where Harry gets his looks"._

 "Mum. " Harry whined. "You promised."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Louis." she wrapped her arms around him chuckling before she knelt down to talk to Ian.

Louis widened his eyes at Harry who shook his head and rolled his eyes, smiling down at Sadie from where she stood protectively in front of Louis.

"And who's this?" she asked turning to Sadie, Ian tucked into her side.  _  
_

Louis knelt down, pressing a kiss to Sadie's temple, her blonde hair  let out of her braids and lay wavy down her back.  
"This is my lovely little girl. Sadie, say hello."

"Hello Harry's mummy." She said smiling before ducking her head. 

"Call me Anne." She cooed. "You are the prettiest thing I've ever seen."

A blush crawled up Sadie's cheeks. "Thank you very much."

She tucked her face into Louis neck.

"You're not shy." Louis laughed, picking her up to carry her to their table.

Louis ended up sitting between Sadie and Ian with Harry on Sadie's other side so he and Ian could both be next to Anne. She watched him over the rim of her wine glass as he explained dishes on the menu to Ian.

"So Louis, Harry says you're a publishing agent?"

Louis nodded, resisting the urge to tug at his collar, he wasn't bad at meeting parents - the few that he'd met he'd charmed within moments- but Anne unsettled him, maybe it was the fact that having Anne's approval meant more to him because Harry meant more to him than he'd ever felt.

"I am, yeah." he nodded only sounding slightly choked.

Harry's eyes flashed over to him before returning to whatever he was discussing with Sadie.

Anne nodded. "Is it good? Like a good job? Are you happy?"

"I am," Louis said again. "I've been there pretty much since I graduated so."

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, I erm. I interned there during my last year of school and they just kept me, guess I'm doing a good job."

Anne hummed. "Harry said you two met at a dance class?"

Louis smiled at that. "Wednesday night dance class." he said thumbing at Sadie's cheek.

"Ian's first class." Harry added, eyes twinkling giving Louis a private smile.

"The one time I didn't have a hair tie." Louis chuckled, forgetting where they were, all that mattered was Harry's smile, didn't it? "Thankfully for you."

Harry's smiled broadened before he dropped his eyes and pressed a kiss to the top of Sadie's head.

Louis looked over at Anne, cheeks aflame, an apology on the tip of his tongue, but she watched him with a gleam in her eye, a warm smile teasing her cheeks.

 

Ian was was trying to cut his broccoli, his ears getting more and more red as he failed to cut the stiff stalks.

"Can I help?" Louis asked in an undertone, setting down his fork, Harry and Anne were caught up in something about one of his cousins.

Ian huffed and nodded handing over the butter knife and fork, Louis smiled and cut the broccoli swiftly. 

"So that monkey." he murmured. "I've been thinking, his name is Dracula isn't it?"

Ian laughed loudly, clapping a hand over his mouth as the table looked at him, he looked at Louis, eyes twinkling in such a Harry way and shook his head.

Louis huffed and sat back crossing his arms and pouting, Sadie glanced at him and rolled her eyes while Ian reached out and patted his elbow comfortingly.

Anne hid her smile with a sip of wine.

"I'm never going to guess am I?" Louis said patting Ian's hand.

Ian shook his head slowly.

Louis couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped  him.

"I won't give up." he promised with a kiss to the top of his head, making Ian hide his face in his napkin.

 

Harry took the kids to the restroom while they waited for the bill.

"You're good with Ian." Anne said softly, nodding at Louis across the table.

"He's a good kid." Louis shrugged.

Anne watched him closely. "I assume Harry's told you about his ex?"

"He's told me pieces," Anne's eyebrows shot up. "It obviously upsets him, I'm not going to force him to tell me, when he does, he does. I know enough."

Anne nodded slowly. "He was hurt- they both were- don't hurt them Louis."

"I couldn't."

 

*

 

"I think we've done this before." Harry breathed in Louis ear, body pressed to Louis back as he handed him his drink. Harry's mother had offered to take Ian and Sadie for the weekend, stating she needed to get to know Sadie better and they both needed a little grown up time so they found themselves ushered into a bar by Liam and Niall.  
Louis hummed, pressing his lips to Harry's exposed collarbone. "Except it's obvious who's place were're going back to."

Harry smirked.

"God." Liam groaned. "I thought you two would be out of the honeymoon phase by now." 

"We've only been together for seven months." Louis frowned.

"Says the man who 'had no time for a relationship'."

 Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis, hand tightening around his waist.

"Things change." Louis murmured into Harry's shoulder.

 

Harry tripped and face planted on the bed, Louis bit back a laugh.

"You are so drunk." he giggled turning him over, Harry smiled meekly up at him.

"'m not drunk."

"Very drunk, my love." Louis smiled brushing his hair off his face and a quick kiss to his dimple before tugging off his boots.

"Lou, you don't have to do that 'm not drunk."

Louis pushed him flat on the bed and unzipped his jeans. "You are and I do, honestly I don't feel like getting a boot in the balls at two in the morning."

Harry burst into a fit of giggles. "Boot in the balls."

Louis successfully stripped Harry of his jeans tossing them towards the closet before stripping himself and climbing into bed handing Harry a bottle of electrolytes he'd grabbed from the fridge.

"Drink."

Harry watched him, send a text and plug in his phone before whispering. "Why?" 

Louis frowned at him. "Because I'd like you not to die in the morning? Haz it's just electrolytes."

"Why do you care? " he slurred. "Like why is this something you're doing for me."

Louis shook his head carding a hand through Harry's hair as he drank. "You're not making any sense love."

"At the restaurant earlier you told those women I was a nurse. Why?"  Harry asked playing with the cap of the bottle.

Louis frowned at the subject change.

"Because that's what you do?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I mean you sounded like, proud or something."

"I love you and you're a fantastic nurse why wouldn't I be proud?"

Harry shrugged, laying back hands under his head. "Did I ever tell you about my ex?"

Louis shook his head, hand returning to card through his hair.

Harry hummed, closing his eyes. "We started going out when I was almost done with school and he was the first guy I'd met that didn't run when I said "meet my son". I dunno, he was good I guess, I mean he seemed good we were together for about a year I think?

I dunno when it happened but when we would go out he would change the topic when we I started talking about my studies, or talking over me and stuff until he finally told me I should just tell people what I did vaguely so they "wouldn't assume things about me"." Harry mocked.

Louis frown deepened, as Harry smiled shrewdly and dropped his hands.

"I guess that's why I was so angry when I found out he was horrible to Ian." Harry chuckled coldly.

"You never should have been in that situation." Louis murmured. 

Harry shrugged. "I wanted someone and I thought he was it."

"Baby." Louis breathed.

Harry opened his eyes and traced a finger down Louis arm. "I hadn't been with anyone since him, that was maybe four years ago? and you ..you're just so different... so lovely..I'm lucky to have met you really."

Louis stroked his cheek with his thumb. "I'm the lucky one." he whispered before Harry pressed their lips together.

 

*

 

Harry groaned and stuffed his head under the pillow, groaning louder at Louis airy laughs.

"Morning sunshine." Louis said straddling his back.

"Fuck morning." 

"Your head that bad?" Louis asked digging his fingers into the knots in Harry's shoulders.

"Everything's sore." Harry muttered from under the pillow.

Louis kiss down Harry's spine to the sheet on his waist. "I'm sorry honey."

Harry rolled over under Louis, hands coming to rest on his hips. "Not from last night, just a general hurt, like I need a week in a bath."

Louis smiled softly. "Well I'd suggest a bath but we're meeting your mum for lunch in like two hours."

Harry raised his eyebrows rubbing his thighs. "You talked to her?"

Louis hummed. "She called you, I didn't know if it was about the kids so I answered, she wanted to know when a good time for dropping them off would be so I suggested lunch." 

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you two get along."

"She's a still a bit frightening if I'm honest." Louis said tracing Harry's lips with a feather light finger.

Harry laughed eyes soft as he tangled their fingers together. "Thank you for last night, the talking I mean."

Louis smile faded slightly. "You don't have to thank me, you didn't deserve to be treated that way."  
"I know." Harry said sitting up wrapping his arms around Louis waist. "I took me a while but I know that now, just thank you for being you I guess."

Louis smiled and kissed him before attacking his ribs and making him squirm his laughs echoing around the room. 

 

*

 "What time did they say they'd be here?" Harry asked glancing at his watch as they scanned the cafe.

"Seem's we're a few minutes early." Louis shrugged.

Harry hummed and untangled their fingers, pressing a quick kiss to Louis lips. "Be right back."

Louis sat at an empty table a server coming over with a smile, a minute later a small voice cried out "Daddy!"

Louis felt a smile carve across his face as he turned and opened his arms for Sadie to jump into.

"Hello my angel." he whispered into her hair, watching Ian and Anne approach. "Did she behave alright?" he asked bouncing her slightly on his knee.

Anne smiled. "She was absolutely lovely, thank you for letting me take her, we had a lot of fun didn't we?"

Sadie beamed and began rattling off what they did while Ian came over and climbed into Louis lap, Anne smiled softly as Louis absently brushed his hair back as he listened to Sadie.

"Shoot I left my phone in the car, be right back."

Louis gave her a quick nod as Sadie finished and returned to bouncing in her seat.

"I'm glad you had a good time sweetie." he turned to Ian, who was folding a napkin into a swan. "How about you, did you have fun with your grandmum?"

Ian nodded giving him a smile before returning to his swan. Louis chuckled into his hair.

"Oh I see I've been replaced." Harry said running his hand across Louis shoulders. Louis smiled up at him as Ian hopped off his lap and into Harry's arms.

"I'll never replace you, I can't guess the monkey's name." Louis sighed as Anne returned, kissing Harry's cheek.

Ian sat between Louis and Anne to finish his swan while they waited for their food, Sadie colored in the kids menu and Harry was in the middle of some story with Anne.

"I like that color." Louis muttered, tapping Ian's dark blue nail. He flushed and bit his lip. "Sadie's tried with me but I could never pull it off." 

Ian hid his giggle just as a voice behind  Louis snorted. "Disgusting." it hissed.

Louis turned around to face the red faced man. "Sorry?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Raisin' a bunch a pansies you lot are."

The waitress's eyes flickered between Louis and the man as she placed down his bill.

"Wearing nail polish depletes your masculinity? " Louis chuckled sarcastically. "Guess I missed that parenting book."

"Course should expect it from your lot." he shot a dirty look between Louis and Harry as he signed his bill. 

Louis pursed his lips and swung his seat closer to the man. "Listen, I came out of the womb liking dick, the only thing me mam ever instilled in me was to be a decent person, unlike you it seems."

The man's eyes flicker angrily. 

"And unlike you my boyfriend wants his son to grow up open minded and if you don't agree I suggest you keep your face shut instead of being a douche and fucking insulting a  child."

Louis swung his chair back to the table meeting four pairs of wide eyes, he shrugged and sipped his water as the man sputtered and left, grumbling loudly.

Anne was watching him with raised eyebrows and a small smirk on her lips and Ian was white faced looking down at the table, Louis frowned and tapped Sadie's shoulder. She looked at him eyes twinkling with what seemed like pride. He tapped Ian's hand."Do we have this color at home or shall we make a stop?"

She giggled and nodded kissing his cheek tucking herself under his arm, Harry stood up suddenly walked around the table and hauled Louis to his feet.

"Harry what-" 

Harry shut him up with a hand on the back of his neck as he pressed their lips together, Louis hand went to Harry's belt  as Harry pressed him closer, a few tables down started clapping and they broke apart with a gasp.

Harry's eyes gleamed as he wrapped his arms around Louis whispering in his ear.

"Sorry mum." Harry said returning to his seat cheeks aflame.

"Don't be. Either of you." she said looking pointedly at Louis  pride coloring her voice. 

Louis gave her a smile pulling Sadie close and kissing the top of her head.

 

*

 

That night the four of them sat on the floor a movie playing softly in the background, the coffee table pushed away, their backs against the couch, Harry was braiding Sadie's hair while she giggle out tattoo suggestions.

"You think I ought to get a massive cat on me leg?" Harry asked. "Really?"

Sadie fell sideways overcome with giggles she hid her face and squealed as Harry tickled her ribs. Louis smiled before returning to painting Ian's thumb nail a pale blue.

" _Do mi so do, do so mi do_."  Louis sang under his breath along with the movie. "Have you done your scales and arpeggios yet today Ian?"

Ian giggled before he stood up suddenly and ran to his room. Harry glanced over a smile splitting his face Louis shrugged and smile back.

Ian came running back a few minutes later his monkey clutched tightly against his chest.

"Arnold?" Louis suggested. Ian shook his head.

"Want me to give him a hint?" Harry asked walking in carrying a bowl of popcorn, the legs of his sweat pants uneven.

Ian shook his head again.

"I tried baby." Harry said plopping down next to Sadie as she tried to find another movie to watch.

Ian climbed carefully on to Louis lap. "Does his name change? Oh! does he go by a Pseudonym? a fake name?"

Ian shook his head again and leaned in close.

"Galileo."

Louis lips parted in surprise as Ian withdrew biting his lip eyes flickering up to Louis and away.

"His name's Galileo?" Louis whispered.

Ian nodded a smile teasing at his flaming cheeks. "Galileo Fitzherbert." he corrected softly.

Louis smiled pulling him in for a hug.  
"That is an amazing name." he pulled back and brushed his thumb across Ian's cheek. "Thank you for telling me." he whispered as the realization hit. 

It was when Sadie called Ian over that Louis noticed Harry watching them, eyes shining.

"I love you." he said softly over Sadie's head.

Louis crawled over and pressed his lips to his cheek, entwining their hands together. "I love you too."


End file.
